Cauldros
Cauldros (黒鋼の大陸, Kurogane no Tairiku lit. Land of Black Steel) is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the north of Sylvalum. Because of the prevalance of lava and relatively high-level enemies, it is more convenient to explore this continent with Skells. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Ancient Warscape BC * Bestial Utopia BC * Boxtrap Checkpoint * Cauldros Gate * Emerian Battlegrounds BC * Far Isle of Tzu'o * G'nahan Villa * Kitsune Stronghold * Large Reef Lake BC * M'gando Gorge BC * O'rrh Sim Castle Tower Garden * Ruined Streets of O'rrh Sim * Slavebird Isle * T'phnom Shelf * T'phnom Shelf BC * Tengu's Playground * Ternion Fork * Ternion Fork BC * Titan's Table BC Landmarks * Abandoned Bivouac * Adder Byroad * Ancient Warscape * Bestial Utopia * Capital Wreckage * Dragonbone Promontory * Drongo Caravan * Emerian Battlegrounds * Ganglion Weapons Hangar * Kw'arah Villa * M'gando Gorge * Mount M'gando * O'rrh Sim Capital Remains * O'rrh Sim Keep * O'rrh Sim Watchtowers * Old Ceremonial Hollow * Ruined City of O'rrh Sim * Scholes Battlegrounds * Sunset Falls * Titan's Table * Wildcat Fortress Unexplored Territories * Bandits' Refuge * Forgotten Mining Frigates * Ganglion Antropolis * Infernal Ledges * Kw'arah Cloister * M'gando Mineral Spring Scenic Viewpoint * Beneath O'rrh Sim Keep * M'gando Volcanic Crater * O'rrh Sim Castle Ruins * White Phosphor Lake Miranium Deposits * FN Site 501 * FN Site 502 * FN Site 503 * FN Site 504 * FN Site 505 * FN Site 506 * FN Site 507 * FN Site 508 * FN Site 509 * FN Site 510 * FN Site 511 * FN Site 512 * FN Site 513 * FN Site 514 * FN Site 515 * FN Site 516 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Adonis Turba * Aegis Raptor Seidr * Aquatic Sacrifole * Arch Caro * Blast Lophid * Blazing Lophid * Blitz Scintimure * Bluff Gerrid * Broadsword Pugilith * Caged Saltat * Cavalier Puge * Cave Visigel * Claw Knight Qmoeva * Cliff Caecus * Cliff Monoceros * Cloud Saltat * Coal Blatta * Coast Visigel * Coffin Puge * Colt Monoceros * Companion Potamus * Conjurer Cervus * Cowardly Caecus * Crater Saltat * Crazed Germivore * Crested Saltat * Daimyo Ictus * Deadland Caro * Definian Clone * Definian Copy * Drone Pawn Quo * Dryland Papil * Dysprosium Petramand * Erbium Petramand * Evil Mephite * Fiasco Saltat * Fighter Puge * Flame Lophid * Fleet Shrad * Foul Sacrifole * Gadolinium Petramand * Gaia Gularth * Gate Puge * Gehenna Lophid * Grand Cantor * Grav Raptor Seidr * Guide Eagle Galdr * Guide Raptor Galdr * Gypsy Saltat * Hellion Blatta * Hrym Blatta * Island Saltat * Judge Pugilith * Land Caecus * Land Gerrid * Land Monoceros * Laser Raptor Seidr * Lava Cinicula * Lava Sacrifole * Lawless Mephite * Legion Caro * Lost Caro * Lutetium Petramand * Marnuck Aspirer * Marnuck Barrager * Marnuck Blaster * Marnuck Dynamo * Marnuck Gatling * Marnuck Grappler * Marnuck Hornet * Marnuck Imperial * Marnuck Minor * Marnuck Pawn * Marnuck Pulser * Marnuck Slugger * Marnuck Soldier (normal) * Marnuck Transitioner * Milsaadi Assassin * Milsaadi Fighter * Milsaadi Herald * Milsaadi Hunter * Milsaadi Rampager * Milsaadi Savage * Mirage Adsecula * Mirror Blatta * Mist Germivore * Orion Xern * Phosphorous Filiavent * Porter Puge * Praseodymium Petramand * Puddle Sacrifole * Purger Queen Qmoeva * Quick Shrad * Rain Scintimure * Razer Visigel * Rocket Jacul * Rust Blatta * Seeker Blatta * Selenium Oc-serv * Sentinel Satellis * Silent Murra * Sizzling Visigel * Solid Puge * Sonic Blatta * Stolon Xe-dom * Storm Jacul * Storm Scintimure * Strange Saltat * Talon Rook Qmoeva * Terbium Petramand * Thug Caecus * Thulium Petramand * Thunder Scintimure * Toy Monoceros * Tornado Jacul * True Queen Qmoeva * Twin Qmoeva * Valiant Ceto * Vampire Blatta * Vanguard Ceto * Volcannon Cinicula * Volcannon Monoceros * Volcannon Sacrifole * Volcannon Tersqual * Volcannon Vigent * War Emperor Qmoeva * Warlord Ictus * Witless Saltat * Yellow Arenatect * Ymir Gularth Mission Exclusive Enemy * ER001: Emeroa * HH100: Hierana * HP001: Harriess * JD001: Juda * MO037: Moore * Mold Caro * Nipopon Incarnate * Rexoskell * ST816: Stalio Story Exclusive Enemies * Force Seidr Nemeses * Yggralith Zero Tyrants * Air Support Galdr * Armed Destroyer Galdr * Armed Engineer Galdr * Armored Cruiser Seidr * Agnes, the Divine-Scaled * Alithios, the Indignant * Angelita, the Blade Bouquet * Bartley, the Conflagration * Berserk Marnuck * Calore, the Lava Walker * Camus, the Treasured * Chantai, the Insect Maiden * Chantai's Galdr * Coil, the Never-Ending * Dawid, the Destrier * Duran, the Draconian * Eddy, the Electric Heat * Eisen, the Ebon Rock * Enhanced Attack Range Zig * Enhanced Attack Seidr * Enhanced Search Zig * Enhanced Support Zig * Experimental Compact Zig * Experimental Flight Shrad * Experimental Second-Gen Zig * Frontline Medic Quo * Gi-zho, the Iron Deity * Ilithios, the Enlightened * Izgnanie, the Smoldering * Jia Mian, the Beloved * Kringe, the Hunting Arrow * Na-mulk, the Rebellious * Natt, the Inestimable * Night Combat Puge * Pelicollo, the Panzer * Piernus, the Scorcher * Polaris, the Firmamental * Poppy, the Pyromaniac * Prinsipe, the Ravenous * Rodriguez, the Twin-Tusked * Sector Security Shrad * Sharnaak, the Technician * Sharnaak's Seidr * Spaniel, the Obedient * Terenty, the Blademaster * Trueno, the Cataclysm * Truppe, the Ceaseless Dark * Uluora, the Burgeoning * Unlimited Output Zig * Urdu's Qmoeva * Vainamo, the Bellower * Vegetal, the Heatcrux * Vortice, the Deific Blast * WR512: Urdu * Ya-rhat, the Thundercloud * Zorn, the Wanderer * Armed Recon Galdr (Waters) * Leva'el, the Terminus (Waters) Bosses * Prog Ares (Lao) NPCs * Lularita * Pisa * Popote Gallery Img sp-welcome15L-07.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-06.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-05.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-04.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-03.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-02.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-09.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-11.jpg Img sp-welcome15L-12.jpg XCX Exploration 07.png|Cauldros XCX Exploration 23.png|Cauldros XCX Exploration 24.png|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 01.jpg|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 02.jpg|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 03.jpg|Cauldros Img field02 kuro 04.jpg|Cauldros Xenoblade Screenshot mobile image.jpg|Interior of the Ganglion headquarters Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Cauldros